Fall, but rise up again
by dorina16able
Summary: Sasha tends to Jean after he got injured and he does the same for her after the Battle of Shiganshina. Fears and strengths come to surface when you look after a broken soldier and they try to convince each other that they may be allowed to fall, but they won't let each other give up.


**A/N: Hello, folks, how are you doing? It's the first Saturday without an Attack on Titan episode (boo-hoo-hoo) after an amazing season and an equally amazing finale ;) This season was sooo small, but cheer up, people, Season 3 has been confirmed for 2018 so we'll see our favorite characters soon :D**

 **This story is specially dedicated with much love to the amazing JeanSasha fellow-shipper xXpurpleskiesXx, who not only is a big shipper of this awesome pair, but is also a wonderful reviewer, a very nice and sweet person with great ideas and one of the best authors whose stories I've read. Hope you'll like the one-shot, my friend, it's more of a pre-romance fic ;)**

 **There are SPOILERS for manga 72 here, as well as for the mangas taking place during the Battle of Shiganshina and the Season 2 finale, so be warned!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Attack on Titan universe and characters in any way**

"Sasha, can you wet this cloth and put it on his forehead while I change the bandage, please?"

"Of course, Squad Leader. How…How bad is it in the end?"

"He's suffered a couple of broken ribs which will need some days to fully recover and a concussion." Hanji explains with a serious and objective voice that softens at the next moment as she sees Sasha's distress. "Don't worry, though, his life isn't in danger, he'll be just fine."

Sasha nods without abandoning her sullen expression and carefully places the wet cloth on Jean's forehead to keep it cool while Hanji prepares a bandage for his head. Hours have passed since the battle against Reiner, Bertholdt and the mindless Titans that surrounded them; a battle that eliminated a very large number of the Scout Regiment and brought up a new string of questions, mostly about Ymir's motivations behind her strange actions and about how on earth Eren managed to control the Titans and order them to attack the Smiling Titan and a transformed Reiner—resulting in their successful escape.

Sasha feels exhaustion overwhelming her, the fighting and the revelation of Reiner and Bertholdt's behavior taking its toll on her, but she takes a deep breath and forces herself to stay strong. She hasn't allowed herself a moment of rest, helping Hanji to cure Jean and conclude the exact extent of his injuries, staying with him when the squad leader needed to leave to tend to other patients. It's a welcome distraction, being useful for your friends and superiors, because Sasha knows that she still hasn't thought properly over everything that happened today…over the horrible struck that's left the entire 104th numb with hurt and mistrust because, out of all the possible traitors, Reiner and Bertholdt were the last people Sasha expected to fight as enemies.

For now, though, she blocks these thoughts and gives all her strength and concentration to make sure that Jean is taken care of; she has only basic medical knowledge, but she assists Hanji where she can and follows her instructions precisely. She has faith in Jean, feels that he's gonna make it, that he's so strong and stubborn that there's no way he'll lose the battle against his injuries, but she has to admit that Hanji's verbal assurance brings great relief to her. Now slightly more hopeful and optimistic, she removes the cloth from her comrade's face and carefully lifts his head to ease Hanji in wrapping the fresh bandage around his forehead before gently placing it back on the pillow, her hand lingering on the nape of his neck for several seconds; a tender and comforting touch, an expression of a young girl's agony, a plea for someone she cares about and whom she helped cure, _Please, Jean, wake up._

"Alright, this is it. Now we wait until he wakes up and then I will examine him again to see how his recovery is progressing." Hanji explains and smiles gently towards the fifteen-year-old soldier, who may look calmer now she knows Jean will be okay, but the agony in her eyes still hasn't faded. "You were a big help, Sasha, thank you. Would you mind staying with him for a while because I have to check on the other injured?"

"Of course not, Squad Leader, I will call for you when something changes on him." Sasha nods and takes a seat on the bench next to Jean's bed, locking her gaze on his unconscious form and hoping that it won't be long until he wakes—she won't admit it to Hanji, but she's missed the strong soldier Jean has become, his attempts to help his comrades, his teasing comments towards her and even his angry replies, when he tries to appear more emotionless than he actually is.

"Thank you. Make sure you get some rest yourself, it's been a hard day for you as well. And no matter what, come and tell me if you notice something that concerns you."

"I will, Squad Leader."

Hanji nods, briefly squeezes Sasha's shoulder in a way to tell her that she did well and that everything will be fine and takes her leave, but not without turning once more to check on the two of them: Jean hasn't woken up ever since he got injured and Sasha remains seated next to him, caressing his knuckles and whispering words that don't reach the squad leader's ears, probably gentle encouragements that he is strong and that he has to wake up for everyone's sake. She can't help but smile melancholically; despite everything they've been through, despite the tragedies they have faced and which made them grow up so quickly, despite the betrayal they have to deal with, it seems that the newest recruits of the Scout Regiment, the former members of the 1o4th, the ones who have shown so much potential already, each in their own way, are still capable of stealing some moments of quiet and comfort, some moments of tenderness and of spending time only with each other—and how much they deserve that!

When was the last time Hanji has been granted such a moment?

She remembers the nights with Petra, Oluo, Eld and Gunther and the drinks they had together after a meeting and their laughter...and all the times when she messes with Moblit because she finds it totally amusing to see him terrified because of her obsessed ramblings…the meetings with Erwin and Levi when the latter mocks her and tells her to shut up because she's crazy, while Erwin smiles and barely holds back his laughter because, no matter how much the mockery between her and Levi amuses him, he still has to be the poised Commander…

All these moments surely gave Hanji the impression that she's fearless and that no troubles exist, that it's only her and her comrades…but they were merely stolen moments of fun and laughter.

Moments of tenderness and quiet conversations are something like a very distant memory for her…maybe even a dream. She hadn't given it much thought, but as she sees Sasha looking after Jean with such care, she feels a sudden emptiness in her, almost as if she's missing such a moment.

She shakes her head to get a grip; after all, now her duty is to stand by the others' side and treat their wounds. Jean is in very good hands, which means that she can move on to other patients and go and see how her Commander fares.

Sasha is so absorbed in her thoughts and the boy lying unconscious that she doesn't even hear the door closing quietly. She sighs, rubs her eyes and takes a few sips of water from the glass Hanji brought her earlier, with no intention to eat or sleep even for a couple of hours. She knows that it's not good for her and that she should probably go and grab something to eat after all the stress and her efforts to be helpful, but the mere thought of food makes her feel sick at the moment—Sasha can't help but smile at the guess that, were Jean awake now, she'd never hear the end of his teasing for her lack of appetite.

Her hazel eyes travel from Jean's face to the mattress, where her hand still lies on top of his in a gesture she wouldn't dare make otherwise because Jean would display his cold mask again and think she was considering him weak and worthy of her pity. As she softly caresses his knuckles, though, inwardly pleading him to open his eyes and assure her that he's okay, she can't prevent the previous despair to resurface; he may live, he may recover, but it feels so strange for her to see him like that. She's so used in the Jean who stands his ground and is blunt and honest with everyone and leads them through the battles that it's unnatural to see him injured and needing medical care—she hates seeing him like this; he always made fun of her and dismissed her as nothing more than a goofy Potato Girl; she admits it, she was even kinda scared of him in the past because of his supposedly distant behavior before knowing him better and seeing him for what he truly is.

Scared or not, though, seeing him constantly composed and determined to follow his decision to join the Scouts and fight to the end was reassuring for her; a strong presence she and everyone else could rely on in the storm. Now, though, it's like not even this can be certain, she'd never expected to be the one to treat him in this situation and she rubs her eyes to stop herself from crying, although she hasn't shed a tear for hours.

 _Who would have known…me being an emotional wreck for you…Jean, you better wake up and make it up to me by cooking me the biggest omelet ever!_

* * *

The first thing Jean feels when his mind starts returning to reality is an immense dizziness that almost makes him slip back into unconsciousness. His head feels so heavy, like it's filled with stones, and the throbbing pain on his forehead and in his ribs indicates that he suffered some pretty serious damage. Distant memories and faded images fill his mind, a battle, Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir, Titans being thrown in the air, Eren using some power none of them saw before…all these images are blurred, though, and only add to his dizziness, making it almost impossible to open his eyes.

The room he's lying in is dark with the exception of a soft light, probably a candle…his forehead feels wrapped, apparently a bandage, so maybe he'll be fine in due time…he's exhausted, confused and only wants to close his eyes and go back to sleep…and then there's something else, the sense that someone's watching him, the sense of another presence in the room: soft breathing, quiet sniffs, a gentle and yet trembling touch on his hand. Despite the huge effort it takes, Jean manages to direct his eyes towards the source of the sound and, if he weren't so tired, he'd leave a loud gasp at the sight of Potato Girl sitting by his side, her head lowered, a hand on his and the other on her lap, slightly shaking.

Instead of having Hanji fussing over him while rambling or even Connie making his usual irritating jokes about him waking up, it's Sasha next to him, clearly upset and still without realizing that he's awake. Another sign that he has no strength left is the fact that he can't even think of something witty to tell her, like he would on any other occasion; on the contrary, he uses the fact that she's lost in her thoughts to observe her for several seconds. Her skin is quite paler than it used to be, probably due to the exhaustion and the lack of sleep, and her eyes are red-rimmed and with black circles, like she's been… _crying_? Since when does Sasha cry, especially because of him, when did that happen?

 _Did she believe I wouldn't make it? Is that what upset her?_ he thinks and he can't believe how guilty the thought makes him feel. It's weird seeing Sasha in so much emotional pain and not encouraging and hopeful like she always was…apparently he doesn't know her as well as he thought he did; even Sasha has her breaking points. Not wanting to prolong her suffering and eager to learn what has transpired, he carefully moves his hand so it can rest over hers now; a brief squeeze, a silent way to relay the message he can't say out loud, _Don't be scared, I'm awake._

The movement alerts Sasha and brings her out of her trance; the young brunette raises her head and when her eyes meet his, it's her who leaves a loud gasp, as if she can't believe that he finally returned to the world of the living, like she has spent her whole energy in praying that he'd make it. "Finally, finally, you came back to us!" she exclaims and her voice, despite sounding hoarse due to the crying, can't hide her wild joy; the next moment she has engulfed him in such a tight hug, that Jean leaves a painful groan because of the pressure she puts in his injured sides.

"Hey, careful, I just woke up…want to put me in a coma again?" he teases her and can't help but chuckle softly; it's still quite hard for him to talk, but that doesn't mean that he'll scare Sasha further by making her think that he's barely holding up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you're right, I'm an idiot, I'm just so glad to see you awake, did—did I hurt you, are you—?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Sasha…almost didn't feel it in the mess I am right now." Jean comforts her and smiles at her confusion, seeing her still guilty, as if she's scolding herself for allowing her happiness to overwhelm her concern for his state. To assure her that he doesn't mind, that he's glad to see her by his side, that nothing's wrong, he slowly raises his arm in an inviting gesture. "Come here, silly."

Sasha pouts playfully and giggles at the nickname, which sounds rather sweet than mocking, before leaning forward and embracing him again, much gentler this time and briefly resting her head on his chest, _I'm so happy you're okay, I was so scared for you, don't do that to me again_. The sound of his steady heartbeat in her ear is a balm for her after the terrors she faced today, it's the proof that Jean will be fine and that he hasn't left them; and the relief she feels is over her strength, she can't control her reaction and snuggles in his hug, closing her eyes for a few moments and thinking that she wouldn't mind falling asleep like that.

Three years ago that gesture would make Jean feel embarrassed and awkward; he'd push Sasha away and scold her for being sentimental in a period of time when she has to be a calm and capable soldier. Now, though, it's something heartwarming, to see someone so worried about him and so genuinely happy to see him awake, it's as if a huge burden has been lifted from Sasha's shoulders. Smiling, he lifts his hand and tentatively places it on her back, gently pressing the spot there at the beginning and then lightly stroking it in circles in an attempt to soothe her, _I'm sorry I scared you, don't worry about me, I'm alright now, thanks for curing me._

Sasha, on the other hand, who's not used in such gestures, who hasn't experienced a comforting embrace and caress in years, is caught off guard by the movement on her back, enjoying it and not knowing how to react to it at the same time. She allows herself to relax for a few seconds, but then the confusion prevails and she gently pulls away, squeezes Jean's hand and resumes her place on the bench, hazel eyes meeting amber ones in a silent communication.

To break the tension that's filling the atmosphere all of a sudden, the female recruit takes the cloth and wets it once more, tenderly dabbing Jean's face, neck and hands with it and taking care not to damp the bandage on his forehead. She may not know what to say to him and she knows that she should go and summon Hanji so she can examine him, but she's unwilling to do so and unable to stand up and leave for some reason. She doesn't analyze it, though, and simply focuses on bringing Jean some sort of relief from the still-existing pain.

When he senses the cloth on his face, Jean instinctively closes his eyes and sighs in contentment. It's a pleasant feeling, the cool water on his skin, especially with the dizziness still bothering him; not to mention that he loves the emotion behind the gesture, Sasha's tender care and loving movements and he can't believe how he dared insult her in the past; right now he doesn't want anyone else by his side, he wishes for time to stop if it means they can stay like that, without having to face the cruel reality tomorrow.

"Why?" he mumbles with his eyes still closed, now the confusion and tiredness evident in his voice. "Why'd you bring me back, why waste your time on me, why not considering me a lost case and—"

"Jean, I swear, if you dare say the word 'weak' I'll strangle you with your pillow! We're not leaving anyone behind! No one gets left behind, we're all in this together! And you're not weak, so get it in your thick head, okay? You're allowed to get injured, Jean, you're allowed to mourn for your comrades, you're allowed to fall! What you're _not_ allowed to do is give up the fight, got it? And I _won't_ let you give up!"

Sasha doesn't raise her voice and speaks in a soft and yet determined tone, not wanting to distress him but her intention still being to make her point clear. What matters is that he survived, that he's not weak because he got injured, that no one will underestimate him because of this. She sighs and decides against going to find Hanji herself; Jean's still in a vulnerable state and she wants to be sure that he won't fall back asleep, not with his concussion and without being examined by the squad leader. Before she stands up to search for someone else to call for Hanji, though, she smiles softly towards him, caresses the top of his head and presses a small kiss against his hair, _I'm here for you, I'm so proud of you, I'm only happy that you survived_ ; Jean, on the other hand, sighs again, cherishing the feeling.

"Don't be afraid of anything, Jean. You'll never be one to give up. And I'll tell you that every day if I have to."

* * *

When Jean got well and continued fighting by the Scouts' side, he felt guilty for everything Sasha went through that night; he can't even start imagining her fear, her wish to see him awake, her desperate attempts to suppress all negative thoughts and feelings in order to help Hanji.

When he experiences it himself, though, while watching over Sasha after she got hurt by the Colossal Titan in Shiganshina, it seems like a miracle to him how she endured because it's one of the worst feelings he has ever had as a soldier. Waiting when she'll wake up, worried for her recovery, desperate for seeing someone he cares about like that…it's an agony worse than the one he's felt when fighting.

At least he knows for sure that she'll survive, after all she briefly woke up during the battle after getting severely injured and now she is merely sleeping to regain her strength.

Sasha didn't even know if he would make it; an unimaginable horror that needed who knows how strong endurances.

Which is why Jean is determined to return the favor; he owes it to her, he wants to be by her side and be the first to assist her in anything she needs when she opens her eyes. Which is why he sent Connie to bed a few hours ago despite the other boy's protests; and he also assured Hanji that she deserves the rest as well. After all, the new Commander of the Survey Corps has so much to think about…her new position, Erwin's death, the elimination of almost the entire regiment, the passing of the power of the Colossal Titan to Armin and Moblit's passing; the one who had helped her for so many years and who cared about her despite the fact that he was terrified of the woman's obsession and enthusiasm about Titans.

Sasha's stirring slightly in her restless sleep, evoking a loud sigh from the fifteen-year-old soldier tending to her. He finds it impossible, almost unacceptable, that the Potato Girl, the one who could challenge them all to be strong, who would joke in the darkest conditions to give them courage and who had promised him she wouldn't allow him to give up, is like that, looking so broken, so small, eerily peaceful now that her rambling isn't heard across the whole hideout. She's almost giving the impression of a little girl right now, younger than her fifteen years, with her frowning and the small whimpers she's leaving that are contradicting the way she laughed and ate ravenously and danced and went completely berserk at the feast they had two days ago, the night before the Battle of Shiganshina.

 _"_ _AHHH! She's eating me, she's eating me, she's eating me!"_

 _"_ _Sasha!? That meat is Jean! You can't recognize him anymore!?"_

 _"_ _You couldn't even eat meat in the Survey Corps? Pitiful—"_

 _Jean is trying to wrap his hand in a kerchief, since it's slightly bleeding because of Sasha biting it after mistaking it for a slab of meat, but he's still following the conversation and suspects that Marlowe will regret his comment in the next second. And of course, he's proven right, because Potato Girl lands such a hard punch right in his face, that Marlowe's nose starts bleeding as well and Mikasa, Connie and Eren are trying their best to subdue the brunette, who's gone totally nuts. The small scar on the back of his hand stings, Marlowe can't even speak, Sasha has fallen unconscious, much to Connie's relief, and Jean is cursing through his teeth, wondering how on earth Sasha can find so much energy the night before the operation to free Shiganshina and reach Eren's basement. Still, for some twisted reason, he finds himself smirking; this scene, however crazy, gives him the impression of a gathering that could have happened pre-war, a gathering for having fun with friends._

 _Sasha seems so worn out after her maniac episode that everyone suspects that she'll wake up only tomorrow, but, in the end, Connie and Jean take pity on her and untie her from the pillar they had bound her so she would calm down. She is surprisingly much more relaxed now—although Jean suspects that it's due to the fact that she ate her favorite meat after so many months—and she bursts into loud laughter as she approaches Jean._

 _"_ _Jean, I'm sorry, does your hand hurt, I was just soooo hungry, are you still in pain, it wasn't intentional, I'm—"_

 _"_ _If you say the word 'sorry' again I'll tie you to that pillar and leave you there to spend the night!" Jean threatens her teasingly and pulls her ponytail. "Barely a scratch, so don't worry about it!"_

 _He sits at a table at a corner and observes those around him with a serious expression, his mind unable to ignore the worry for what will happen tomorrow, but he feels swelling with pride and amusement for the rest of the group as he watches them interacting with each other._

 _The veterans are seated at the table in the center of the room, conversing about tomorrow's mission and occasionally throwing glances towards them, fearing for their safety and vowing to protect the young recruits that are determined to fight until the very end—even Erwin doesn't seem taken aback, as if the loss of his arm only made him stronger._

 _Eren, Mikasa and Armin among themselves as always, sticking together and talking in hushed tones; Eren is enthusiastic and his usual suicidal self, ready to jump to action and knowing that so many things are depending on him; Mikasa is concerned for both boys, especially Eren, and is ready to wreck major havoc if anything happens to them; Armin, mature, intelligent and talking about potential strategies and outcomes, trying to predict both the enemy's moves and their own._

 _Marlowe and Floch are talking to some of the others who recently joined the Recon Corps. The former has recovered from Sasha's punch, although he's still careful when he laughs, and is wildly throwing his arms in the air, excited at the prospect for some real action. Floch, on the other hand, is skeptical, silent, almost melancholic and Jean scoffs; he's been like that ever since he joined and he gets it, after all he's a member of the regiment with the highest death rate. No one forced him to join, though; Floch came after deciding for himself, which means that he should try and fight his regrets and dilemmas in order to focus on the battle coming._

 _Sasha and Connie are the good old team they always were, even though Jean suspects that the latter will tease her for her actions tonight for a long time. He's playfully pushing Sasha and she's grabbed his wrists and they've started a ridiculous and funny dance, moving in circle under the curious glares of their superiors and the laughter of the newest recruits. Sasha's laughing like a kid and the ringing sound is contagious, making a small smile appearing on Jean's face as well as he watches her. He can't deny it; he likes how Sasha looks right now, so carefree and cheerful, so pretty in the light of the candles and the torches, with dimples on her cheeks from all the laughter, a soft blush from her vividness and her whole existence reflecting hope and courage._

 _Jean loved to draw as a kid, but he doesn't have to draw anything right now in order to keep this scene with him forever. He simply closes his eyes and then opens them again, like an attempt to freeze time at this very moment._

 _This scene is frozen in his memory, a reminder that even in the worst storm there are moments of a clear sky._

* * *

"Jean…"

The painful whisper lands Jean to reality and he notices, with a sigh of relief, that Potato Girl is finally awake, looking at him through clouded, hazel eyes. Where she had dimples of laughter at the feast, now she has a hurtful expression, the pain having returned tenfold with her awakening and Jean hurts seeing her so beaten up. Still, she's awake, she's alive and before long she'll be all healthy, he's sure of that. Remembering Hanji's instructions that Sasha has to drink something after waking up, he smiles at her to tell her silently how glad he is that she'll be fine before carefully wrapping his arms around her waist to help her sit up, although the screech of pain Sasha leaves are like a sting for him.

"Jean…Jean…hurts so much…" she whispers with tears running down her cheeks and hides her face in Jean's shoulder while grabbing his arm tightly, like searching for something to hold her grounded in all the pain she's experiencing.

"I know….I know…You can do it, come on, I won't let you give up," he mumbles apologetically, encouragingly, giving her the same promise she gave him when he was in the same situation.

After many minutes and their combined efforts, Sasha manages to sit up and rest her back against her pillow, although she still feels so exhausted that she doesn't leave Jean's embrace at once, spending some moments clinging to him and trembling like a fish. Jean lets her and focuses on bringing her some comfort, helping her to control her breaths and gently caressing her shoulder and back, _Don't be scared of anything, you'll be fine, it's all over and we survived._

"Feeling better?" he tentatively asks her after some time has passed and breathes a relieved sigh when he feels her nodding; he pulls away so she can lean more against the pillow and hands her the cup of water that's been on the nightstand. "Commander Hanji said we have to take care so you won't get dehydrated after the injuries you suffered."

"Thanks," Sasha answers, her voice still scratched and hoarse after sleeping and receiving the smoke of heat from Bertholdt's Titan form; Jean, on the other hand, can't avoid how she sighs and frowns at the mention of Hanji being the new Commander of the Scouts, since she has missed some parts of the battle and now has to remember all the huge losses they suffered.

Jean himself finds it difficult to realize what exactly has transpired. So many things have happened, there are so many outcomes, both positive and negative, and surely a very long time will pass before they all accept that they've finally approached the truth behind the Titans thanks to their discoveries in Eren's basement. His mind is clouded and probably so is Sasha's, who'll want to know everything that occurred. Jean will do anything to keep her calm, but he won't tell her that she doesn't have to worry about it for now and that she needs to focus on getting well; she'll hear this from all the others, but not him. It's true, she deserves to calm down and properly recover, but she also deserves to know the truth, after all, she too played her role in this mission.

"Jean?"

"Yes, Sasha?"

"What will happen from now on?"

 _Oh, Sasha, if only you knew how many times I've asked that question myself_ , Jean thinks while sitting in front of her on the bed and reassuringly placing a hand on her shoulder, sensing the young girl's distress and confusion for the future. Surely a big mess is about to happen, meetings with the other regiments and Queen Historia, thoroughly reading Grisha Jaeger's diaries to find out what exactly led things to this point, more discoveries about the Titan powers, mourning for the lost comrades. But, on the other hand, there will be moments of reflection, of relaxing and spending time with friends and comrades, the few remaining members of the Recon Corps, difficult nights with nightmares and busy days with planning what journeys to the outside world need to be made.

"I don't know, Sasha," is what he says in the end and he's completely honest; no one can know for sure what the future will bring and any other answer would only be a big fat lie. And god is he tired of lies, intrigues and betrayals; he was never good with lies and he won't start with Sasha. "But whatever it brings we're gonna face it, okay?"

Now Sasha gives him her brightest smile, like this assurance is exactly what she needs to hear in this state, and she nods determinedly; Jean can't help but smile back, _this_ is the Sasha he knows and is fond of, the one who smiles and encourages and has faith no matter how uncertain the world around them is. Spontaneously he cradles her face and plants a lingering kiss on the spot between her eyes while closing his; it's sweet, soft and yet desperate as he fights with unshed tears that are a result of the battle out of which both of them came out alive, _I was so scared for you, you are well, we'll be here for each other, I'm so proud of you!_ Sasha closes her own eyes, loving the feeling Jean's gesture evokes in her and laying her hands on his, _I'm here, Jean, I'm here, we're all here, everything will be just fine_.

Jean pulls away and they simply look at each other, Sasha much calmer now that the pain has faded away for the moment and he more relaxed now that she's awake. The proximity is content, comfortable and it works wonders on his tensed nerves, but it scares him at the same time: he's always avoided closeness and tenderness out of fear for getting hurt and hurting others as well. But now circumstances have changed, the Scouting Regiment's numbers are reduced by far and right now he's grateful for the fact that he and his friends are all alive.

"I, uh…I'll go and fetch Hanji-san so she takes a look at you," he tells Sasha in the end to escape his stupid awkwardness and stands up. Before he turns to leave, though, Sasha stops him by gently grabbing his hand and looking at him with a serious and comforting expression.

"Jean…no matter what the future brings…we won't let each other fall and give up."

It's a statement, Jean can see that, but it also holds a hidden question, a wish to hear that they'll all move on together from now on. He nods eagerly and squeezes her hand back, a quiet message without a ground for misunderstandings.

 _No, Sasha, we won't._

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my God, these dorks, I swear, either they'll become canon or I'll go crazy :P Hope you liked it, people, and more one-shots will follow for you ;)** _  
_


End file.
